


Santa's Little Elf

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is working at the mall as an elf, and he is very aware of how ridiculous he looks, thank you very much. He's just praying that no one from school will see him. Then the one thing that can't happen happens. Arthur Pendragon sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Elf

Merlin looks at the clock on the opposite wall. His shift would be over in two hours. He had been working as Santa's elf since the beginning of December, and now he was working on his last shift for this year. It was the 22nd of December, so he would have two days to do all of the shopping. He only prayed that no one from school would see him. Of course his friends knew that he worked here, and Gwaine had laughed his ass off when he saw Merlin in the costume for the first time. And the second. And the third and... Basically just every time he saw Merlin. Lance had tried to keep a straight face the first time, but cracked up when Gwaine was laughing so hard he fell off the sofa. Merlin didn't blame them, he looked downright ridiculous. Hence, why he didn't want anyone else from school see him.

"Are you one of Santa's elves?" he hears a small voice behind him. He turns around to greet the person with a smile. It's a little girl, and she looks very nervous.

"Yes, indeed I am." he says, and makes sure to make his voice as soft as possible, and it gets the desired effect. She instantly looks less nervous.

"Do you know if I will get any presents this year?" she asks, and he smiles even wider.

"Of course! You've been very nice this year." he says, and she beams at him. Her arms are suddenly around his waist in a tight hug. Of course he hugs her back, even though he didn't expect it. 

"Thank you." she says when she lets him go. He doesn't even get to answer before she runs off again. He smiles a bit at her disappearing figure.

"You handled that well." he hears someone say behind him. It's not Gwaine or Lance, or "Santa", that's for sure. He turns around, and immediately regrets it. Of course his luck wouldn't last for two more hours. It's Arthur Pendragon. One of the most popular guys from school, and Merlin's crush since years back. He swallows. This would not end good.

"Well, that's my job, isn't it?" he replies, and Arthur makes a face that says "alright. Fair point." Then he looks like he's thinking about something.

"It's Merlin, isn't it?"he says, and Merlin knows that he probably looks just as confused as he feels. Arthur seems to realize that he could have worded that better.

"Your name. It's Merlin, right?" he tries again, and Merlin nods.

"Yeah." Merlin replies simply. Everyone knows who Arthur is, and Arthur knows that. Merlin is torn between praying that Arthur will leave, and wanting him to stay and talk. Arthur looks like he's considering which of the options would be the best.

"So, why take the job as an elf? No offense, but you look ridiculous." Arthur so kindly informs him. Merlin laughs.

"Yeah, I know. Gwaine has already told me that. Several times." he says. He knows that Arthur knows Gwaine, as they're both on the football team, and Lance too for that matter, and Gwaine hangs out with Arthur in school. Merlin hangs out with Gwen most of the time. 

"And I chose it because that was the only job I could get at the moment when I applied for it." he explains, and Arthur nods like he understands. Merlin knows that he doesn't quite understand, but the nod is still appreciated. Arthur suddenly looks a bit nervous, which Merlin finds quite odd.

"So... When's your shift over?" he asks and Merlin takes a quick look at the watch.

"In about two hours." he replies and Arthur nods again. Merlin wishes he could stop and just walk away. His presence just makes it hard for him to do his job. He can basically hear his own heartbeat, and prays that his face isn't completely red. That would probably be the worst case scenario right now. Arthur, again, looks nervous.

"Wanna grab a coffee afterwards?" he asks, and at first Merlin thinks he's heard it wrong. But when Arthur looks at him expectantly, he figures he actually heard it right.

"Um, yeah. Sure." he says, not really knowing how to respond properly. Arthur flashes him a huge grin.

"Awesome. I'll meet you here in two hours then." he says, before disappearing among the masses before Merlin can reply. He is slightly in shock. Did Arthur just ask him out on a date? Or was he just being nice? Probably the latter. No one in their right mind would date Merlin willingly. He knew that much.Nevertheless, he was still happy. He was going for a coffee with Arthur Pendragon! Now, it suddenly felt like his shift couldn't be over soon enough. He is interrupted by another kid running up to him. Somehow, it's even easier to smile at people now than it was before.

***********

As soon as his shift ends, Merlin hurries to a restroom to get changed from his stupid costume. He puts his regular clothes on and returns to the spot where he had met Arthur. When he can't see Arthur anywhere, a thought hits him. What if Gwaine had told Arthur anything about Merlin's stupid crush? What if Arthur had only asked him out as a joke and was laughing at how pathetic he is from somewhere in the crowd? Merlin actually considers going straight back home. Then he sees someone almost jogging towards him. He instantly gets more nervous. 

"Sorry I'm late. Took a while to find a present for my sister. Have you waited long?" he asks, and Merlin smiles.

"No. Just got here myself." he replies, and Arthur actually looks really relieved. 

"Good. Shall we go then?" he asks, and makes his voice sound extra posh. Merlin laughs and nods. Arthur starts walking, and Merlin follows him closely. He can't really process what's happening. He's walking with Arthur Pendragon in the mall, to grab a coffee, that Arthur actually suggested. This has got to be the best day in Merlin's life. When Arthur had suggested going for a coffee, Merlin had expected Starbucks or something. But no, Arthur leads him to a smaller and much cozier place with just a few people. Arthur finds them a table just by some windows so they can look outside. Merlin sits down, suddenly feeling more nervous again. What if he failed at something, and like spilled coffee over his entire shirt? That would probably ruin his life.

"What do you want? It's on me." Arthur says and stops Merlin's train of thought. He tries to think of any coffee he can name. His brain seems to be a bit clogged up at the moment.

"A latte." he finally decides on, and Arthur nods and stands up to go and order. Merlin doesn't really know what to do. Should he put his hands in his pockets or on the table? Should he sit upright, or lean back against the seat? He finally decides to just keep his hands on his lap and look out of the window. He watches the stream of people both leaving and entering the mall. He could have been one of the ones who left if he hadn't been this lucky. He's so lost in thought that he doesn't notice Arthur's return until the coffee is put down before him. He almost jumps and turns his head to see Arthur smiling at him as he sits down.

"Tired?" he asks, and Merlin nods.

"Yeah. It's tiring to work here all day. Don't know how people do that all year." he says, and can't stop a yawn from escaping. He can feel his cheeks heating up, but Arthur just smiles at him, as if that was the cutest thing he's ever seen. Merlin takes a sip of his latte, not really knowing what to say. What is the appropriate thing to say when you sit across from one of the hottest guys you've ever seen? Merlin for sure doesn't now. 

They sit in silence for a while, before Arthur starts talking. They just start with the basic stuff like family and such to get to know each other. Even though they've got a few friends in common, they've never actually talked to each other. Merlin finds that weird now, as they seem to get along pretty well. He learns that Arthur's got a younger sister, that he seems to adore, and a younger brother. His mum apparently died from cancer a few years after having his brother, and his dad had taken care of all of them. It was no secret that Arthur's family was rich, so at least their economy hadn't suffered, even though they did. Merlin felt sorry for Arthur, but Arthur just waved it off and said that it was many years ago, and that he had learnt to cope. 

Merlin tells Arthur that hes the only child, and that his dad died before he was born, so he lived alone with his mother. They aren't exactly rich, but they have enough to cope, and sometimes spend some extra money on a trip or something. Then they discuss music, and Merlin wasn't surprised to find out that Arthur listens mostly to alternative stuff. Then they move on to movies, and soon two hours have passed. Merlin feels really confused by that. It feels as if it's just been half an hour or something. 

They decide that it's time for them to leave, and they leave the mall together. When Merlin starts to leave the car park on foot, Arthur stops him.

"Come one, I'll drive you." he says, and Merlin doesn't hesitate. A car ride with Arthur sounds much more appealing than walking home alone in the cold. He sits down in the passenger seat and Arthur starts the car. Panic! At The Disco starts playing as they leave the car park. They don't talk much, aside from Merlin giving Arthur instructions to where he should drive, but it still isn't uncomfortable. The drive takes about five minutes, and when they arrive Merlin discovers that he really doesn't want to leave the car. Luckily, he doesn't.

Just when Merlin is about to open the door, Arthur grabs his arm. Merlin turns back around, and Arthur pulls him closer and into a kiss. It's very sudden, and pretty clumsy. It's the first ever Merlin kiss someone, and it doesn't help that they're in a car and Merlin sits in a pretty weird angle. He savors every second of it, though. Arthur's lips are really soft, and over all the kiss is very sweet, although probably not the best one Arthur's ever had.

When they break apart, they are both blushing. They are quiet for a while, before Merlin manages to pull himself together.

"Well... I should probably get going. My mum's probably already worried. I'll be in touch." he says, and Arthur smiles at him.

"Alright. See you around?" he says, and makes it sound like a question. Merlin nods.

"Yeah. See you around." he replies before stepping out of the car. When he's on the porch, he can hear Arthur drive off. He grins widely, not really able to control it. He makes a mental note of asking Gwaine for Arthur's number. He opens the door, and makes a beeline for his room. He flops down on the bed, still with that stupid smile. He buries his face in his pillows and squeals like a girl.

_Maybe a job as Santa's elf isn't actually that bad._


End file.
